Present communication system pricing methods rely on fixed, prepublished pricing based upon call duration, call distance, time of day and day of the week. Based on these parameters, the user can determine what the price per service will be prior to the placement of the call. The pricing matrix for local calls is generally given in the Telephone Books from the local service provider. The pricing matrix for a long distance call is based generally on the same parameters but with the call distance being a larger factor. The pricing matrix is of a fixed nature and changes infrequently.
A feature generally found in long distance pricing structure is the practice that the cost rate for the call is based on the price structure of the one who originates the call. For example, in a call from Los Angeles, CA, where the time is 4:00 P.M. Pacific Standard Time, to New York, N.Y., where the time is 7:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time, the cost of the call is based on the rate in effect in Los Angeles at the time of the call, which in this case is the more expensive daytime rate. If the call had originated in New York the cost of the call would be based on the evening rate, which is lower than the daytime rate. This type of fixed pricing matrix structure is well established. Its historical roots are a result of the generally fixed nature of the physical plant used to provide the service, that is, the wires and other transmission means have known physical locations. Calls are made from one fixed geographical location to another. Thus, the associated cost per service is easily calculated and published or otherwise available to the user of the service.
Even with published rates there has been a need for callers to have a simple way to predict the cost of calls of different distance and duration, rather than merely waiting for the bill from the Phone Company. Apparatus for this is generally called a Telephone Call Metering device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,956, issued to John M. Delany and U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,728, issued to John M. Treat and U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,308 issued to Gerald J. Weinberger et al; describe Telephone Call Metering devices. Various communication billing computation systems and the like are shown. These devices use or are based on the fixed published pricing matrix (described above). Typically, the user inputs the call distance (e.g. by Area Code) and call rate ($/min-Area Code) applicable for the time of day when the call is to be made, and the device calculates an estimate of the telephone charge depending on the call duration.
With these arrangements the pricing parameters are loaded into the Telephone Call Metering Device by the user and not by the provider of service. A disadvantage of this is that as rates change due to regulatory or other actions, the Telephone Call Metering Device must be up-dated by the user or else the displayed costs will not be accurate. Or, if a call is made to a region not programmed then no costs can be displayed. The displayed costs are only an estimate of the actual cost based on the published cost matrix and the time-distance parameters at the time when the information is loaded into the Telephone Call Metering Device.
Other Telephone Call Metering devices are those used with Pay-for-service telephones, or as they are generally called, "Pay Phones". Pay Phone systems indicate the basic charges for the call via aural or visual display means, so that the user can determine how much currency must be deposited before the provider of service will permit the call to be completed. In the case of a long distance call from a Pay Phone, the service is terminated after a fixed period of time unless the originating user deposits within the Pay Phone additional currency to keep the connection open.
A difficulty with the above described approaches is that they do not take into account realtime demand for the service. Specifically, the fixed price matrix on which the call charge is based relies on an average time-of-day usage assumption and is changed only infrequently. Service charges to the user are not revised on a real time basis. With prior art systems, there is no mechanism for having the call service charge reflect the real time demand for the particular line or set of lines being used.
The advent of cellular phone systems and in particular satellite and/or cellular telephone systems makes it highly desirable to have a service billing system that adapts to system loading in real time or nearly real time. The number of simultaneous user that such a system can handle is generally much smaller than with wire line service. This problem is especially severe with satellite cellular telephone systems. As system loading varies, it is highly desirable to simultaneously vary the rate structure.
The nature of cellular telephone and data communication systems, especially satellite systems, creates a further problem in that users have little or no geographical restrictions on the locations in which they may place calls or receive calls. The old fixed price matrix method used with wire lines of fixed location or with terrestrial cellular systems of very limited geographical range are difficult to apply to satellite cellular telephone systems and large area terrestrial cellular systems. Currently, operators of the systems have no way of varying the rates in real time and users of said systems have no means of knowing the instantaneous rate prior to and during the placement of a call.
As used herein the terms "telephone system" and "telephone service" are intended to include both voice and data transmission.